Don't Underestimate Mother Earth
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Heaven and Hell made one crucial mistake: they picked Earth as their battlefield. Gaia sees all, hears all, and she won't stand aside while those abominations are polluting her very being and destroying her children. Spoiler for 5x19. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N **- Written for a prompt over on spn_bitesized. I didn't realise how much fun I'd have writing this short little fic, but it was a lot of fun. Spoilers for episode 5x19 - Hammer of the Gods. I hope you enjoy :).

SNSN

**Don't Underestimate Mother Earth**

SNSN

Dean and Sam froze, eyes going to the dark haired woman who had just appeared, her hand gripping Kali's hand tightly, stopping the blade from going through Gabriel.

The woman was beautiful, black hair falling softly around her face, tanned skin almost shining in the dull light, blue-green eyes staring intently at the Hindu goddess

"No one-" she gritted out, her face the picture of anger, hair moving slightly as if being blown by a wind.

Dean had never seen a look that sent chills down his spine before … not until now.

"-is going to destroy anything on this earth-" she continued, ripping the blade out of the other goddess's hand, taking a step closer, Kali taking a step back.

"-not you, not some fallen angel and his army, or his misguided brothers," she finished, tossing the blade aside, eyes flashing at the other woman, before flicking to Gabriel, an eyebrow raised, before turning around to look at the rest of the council.

All the other God's seemed to withdraw a little as she glared at them, one at a time, her gaze resting on Mercury, eyes narrowing.

Dean felt Sam tense next to him, as the man suddenly grabbed his throat, eyes staring wide at the woman, hand grasping at his neck.

"Ple … ple-ase," Mercury gasped.

"Its no more then what would've happened to you once your little friend arrived," the woman said, tilting her head to one side, before snapping her fingers, Mercury's neck snapping as she did, Dean's heart racing at the lack of effort the woman had exerted.

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"What 'little friend'?" Baldur asked at the same time.

"You will let the humans go," the woman said, ignoring their questions, her gaze softening as it fell on Dean and Sam, Dean feeling something easing at the look, hoping that it meant that they weren't next in the neck snapping line.

"And why would we do that?" Odin asked, standing up.

"Because I said so," the woman said, the room darkening as she turned to glare at the man. "Because Lucifer is coming here and you and the rest of this little council don't have a chance against him."

"And you do?" Baron Samedi replied standing up. "You think you know what's going on?"

"I've seen and heard it all," she said, voice as hard as ice. "Go, now. Let the humans go and then leave. You can't defeat him, not even with the angel blade; he'd destroy you before you even got close."

No one in the room moved, all staring at the woman with differing looks, some in shock, some in fear, and some in disbelief.

"Now!" she exclaimed, the whole room shaking, as thunder sounded over head.

Dean wasn't sure what made the God's move, whether it was fear of the woman, or realizing that they couldn't destroy Lucifer. He was a little shocked that they even listened to her, but they all left, one by one, until only Kali, Baldur and Gabriel remained.

"We can't not fight," Baldur said, moving a little uncomfortably.

"I'm not saying that," the woman replied, voice softening. "But this … this will only result in your deaths."

"You can't be sure of that," Kali added.

"Leave," the woman replied, her eyes no longer angry and flashing. "If you still wish to fight, I'll find you and tell you how."

The two God's looked at her a moment longer, before looking at each other and disappearing.

"Well, well," Gabriel said, moving closer to the woman. "Who knew you were so sca-"

He was cut off as he was flung against the wall, the woman moving closer, anger entering her face again, the room darkening, thunder sounding again.

"Your brothers," the woman said. "Are the reason that my Earth is being torn apart, that my children are being destroyed. Their biggest mistake, when they look back on why the war didn't turn out the way they planned, was making the mistake of choosing my Earth as their battlefield."

"Gaia," Gabriel said, not looking at all nervous by the woman's anger. "God's Earth."

Dean heard Sam gasp, his eyes widening as he took in the woman, Dean wondering who the woman was now.

"Yes," she hissed. "But he entrusted me to take care of it, made it my purpose, my role. And I won't see it hurt anymore because of your family drama."

"You think you can beat him?" Gabriel replied, one eyebrow rising. "He'll destroy you just like he would have destroyed the others."

"He can't destroy me anymore then he could destroy the Horsemen," she said, Gabriel slipping to the floor, as she turned her head to the door.

"Get the boys out of here," she said, Gabriel nodding as he moved over to where Dean and Sam stood.

The last thing Dean saw, was the woman looking at the door, a calm look on her face, as the bell at the front desk rang.


End file.
